The present invention relates to a method for operating an air conditioning system and an operating device for implementing the method according to the invention.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A generic operating device for an air conditioning system of a vehicle is known from DE 10 2009 011 710 A1. The air vents of this air conditioning system include display and operating elements with which the outflow direction of the air and the outflow volume can be adjusted. The outflow direction is adjusted by means of a mechanical operating element, while for adjusting the outflow direction a capacitive slider in the manner of a slide bar is used, which can be operated by approaching or touching and horizontal sliding movement on an operating surface.
A disadvantage of such sensor surfaces is however that they do not allow an exact adjustment of a desired airflow because no feedback regarding the adjusted value of the airflow is outputted. Such a sensor system thus only allows a coarse adjustment of the outflow volume.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to improve a method for operating an air conditioning system of a vehicle of the aforementioned type so that in addition to a coarse or inaccurate adjustment of the outflow volume at an air vent also an exact adjustment is possible.